This project is a double-blind, positive controlled design. Patients are randomized to either low dose gabapentin or therapeutic dose of pregabalin. It will rapidly assess pregabalin efficacy as an AED since the surgical candidates participating will be completely withdrawn from their regular AED drug regimen. The subjects will be followed as inpatients until either 4 complex-partial seizures or without secondarily generalization have occurred or 7 days pass.